Endo-β-galactosidase derived from Clostridium perfringens (hereinafter referred to as “endo-β-galactosidase C”) is an enzyme that acts on the Galα1->3Galβ1->4GlcNAc sequence at a terminus of a glycoconjugate and digests the Galβ1->4GlcNAc linkage, but does not act on the Galα1->3(Fucα1->2)Galβ1->4GlcNAc sequence (Japanese Patent Publication (Kokoku) No. 7-87783). This enzyme is useful as an analytical reagent.
This enzyme can be prepared by culturing Clostridium perfringens. If a DNA coding for this enzyme is obtained, production of the enzyme in a further larger amount by a genetic engineering technique will become possible. There is also possibility of utilizing this enzyme for xenotransplantation as described later.